


When you finally meet someone who also watches Battlestar Galactica

by Fuckthehoes



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Blood, But Also Not Canon Compliant, Canon Compliant, Drug Use, F/M, Gore, I'm writing this instead of doing my assignmnet, Its a misfits fanfic what did you expect, Mentions of Sex, Nathan is the best friend we don't need or deserve, Simon is such an awkward bean, Superpowers, Swearing, That is due in 3 hours, Violence, but we love him anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckthehoes/pseuds/Fuckthehoes
Summary: When Clementine Towers went out to celebrate for her 18th birthday she was not expecting for all of her "friends" to ditch her, getting drunk in the park across her home, running fully naked throughout her street, getting arrested and then sentenced to 200 hours of community service. Shes had worse birthdays.The only thing Clementine wants to do is keep her head down low and complete her community service as fast as she can without any trouble. However, when a crazy storm gives you, and five other young offenders, powers ... well lets just say its hard to have a normal life when you have visions of the future.
Relationships: Alisha Daniels/Curtis Donovan, Curtis Donovan/Nikki, Kelly Bailey/Nathan Young, Marnie/Nathan Young, Simon Bellamy/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Introduction

Hello, I started watching Misfits last year on Netflix and instantly became obsessed. Simon is by far my favourite character in the whole show, and I have a massive crush on Iwan Rheon. I've read nearly every Simon/Nathan and Simon/Alisha fanfictions on this website, but I hardly find any Simon/Reader or Simon/Original character fanfictions ... so i decided to make one myself. 

I very rarely write in this style, I'm used to writing social media au fanfictions, so please don't be too harsh. I'm hoping I can improve my writing style this way.


	2. A normal start to community service

I was stood outside, wearing the ugliest jumpsuit and freezing my tits off, standing inbetween a tall guy with curly hair that reminded me of an actor I'd seen in a gay porn before, and a girl with blonde hair pulled so tightly back I worried for her hairline. 

"This is it. This is your chance to do something positive." I rolled my eyes as far back as I could. Was this guy serious?  
"Give something back. You can help people, you can really make a difference to peoples lives." Oh yeah, cus picking up litter and scraping shitty graffiti off the wall is really gonna change someones life.  
"That's what community service is all about. There are people out there who think you're scum. You have an opportunity to show them they're wrong." 

"But what if they're right?" the gay porn guy next to me spoke up, his irish accent cutting the guy off. "No offence. But I'm thinking some people are just born criminals."

"I second that." I rose my hand as I spoke "like Ted Bundy ... or Red skull. They're just born criminals aren't they really."

"What the fuck is a red skull?" Asked the blonde girl next to me, who I now have come to realise is a typical british chav.

The guy next to me pointed to another guy wearing a cap as he said "or like this guy." Said 'guy' responded with "you lookin' to get stabbed?!" Oh great, just what we need, a wannabe roadman.

Suddenly a phone started ringing, the girl with curly hair and hoop earrings answered her phone "Hi"

The boring man continued with his speech "It doesn't matter what you've done in the past."

"Doing my community service" 

"Hey!"

"Boring as fuck"

"Excuse me!"

The girl seemed to be getting annoyed and turned to the man with a glare.

"Hello, I'm still talking." The man was starting to sound more and more frustrated.

The girl shrugged "Thought you'd finished."

"Do you see my lips still moving, that means I'm talking." The man explained slowly, as if he was talking to a small child.

I spoke up again "That's not true, you could of been yawning or chewing ... or trying to catch flies." I said matter of factly. The man turned his annoyed gaze to me as I rolled my eyes yet again and shrugged. 

"END THE CALL! HANG UP!"

I saw the curly guy point to someone at the end of the line "alright there weird kid?" I turned to see who he was talking to and saw a guy slightly shorter than the others with baby blue eyes, he seemed extremely awkward and admittidly a little weird. Curly turned back to wannabe roadman and blew him a kiss.

"I'll rip out your throat and shit down your neck." 

The final guy in the line spoke up "I shouldn't be here man." I recognised him from somewhere, I just couldn't put my finger on it. 

"We need to work as a team here. Hey that's enough!" 

"Can I move to a different group?" Well fuck you too I guess.

Ponytail spoke up in the chavviest voice I think I've ever heard "What makes you think you're better than us?"

I snickered slightly and curly looked at ponytail "Is that for real?"

"Are you trying to say something?" Bet she's in here for fighting.

"That's just a noise, are we supposed to be able to understand that?" Ponytail responded by flipping him the bird "Do you understand that?"

Curly put his arm around my shoulders "I think she likes me." I pushed him off me and he fell back into wannabe roadman who started fighting him. This community service is going great so far. 

"HEY PACK IT IN!"

All of us, except for baby blues, were laughing as we watched wannabe roadman throw insults and curly take the mick.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

We were still outside, but now we were painting benches with white paint. Thrilling I know. 

Suddenly wannabe roadman stood up "There's paint on my cap! This is bullshit!" he yelled as he stormed of, kicking over a can of paint and a trolley. Maybe don't wear a cap when you're painting if you don't want to get paint on you're cap.

Hoop earrings girl leaned over the bench "I know you." she said to the guy who's face I recognised.

"No you don't." he responded. "Yeah I do, you're that runner guy."

That's where I knew him from, my younger brother used to be obsessed with him. What was his name again? Cameron? Cody? Curtis? CURTIS! His name is Curtis.

"You screwed up big time" hoop earrings girl carried on.

"You noticed yeah?" Curtis responded as he gestured to the half painted bench "thanks for reminding me."

I turned back to the bench I was painting with baby blues as I listened to curly and ponytail talk.

"I'm guessing shoplifting? No?" wow curly sure was a huge prick, had to admit, he is funny though. 

"Don't act like you know me cus you don't" Ponytail seemed annoyed as she carried on painting her bench. "I'm just trying to make conversation. This is a chance to network with other young offenders. We should be swapping tips. Brainstorming." Brainstorming for what exactly? "Come on what did you do?"

"A girl called me a slag so I just got into a fight." Well there's a surprise ... not.

"Was this on the Jeremy Kyle show?" Ah good old Jezza, almost as good as Battlestar Galactica which I was so gonna watch when I got home and finished this torture. 

"No it was at Argos." 

"You know you should of got one of them little pens and jabbed it into her eye."

I was startled by an arm knocking into me gently, I turned to see baby blues staring at me worried before he nodded towards the can of paint next to me. I handed it to him and he nodded his head as thanks then looked away to carry on painting. Well if everyone else is making an effort to talk to each other I probably should too. 

"You alright?" I asked, all I got in response was another quick nod. 

"I'm Clementine..." I didn't get any response back "This is the part where you tell me your name unless you want me to keep on calling you baby blues."

The guy turned to me with a startled look as his cheeks quickly turned red.

"What about you weird kid?" We were interrupted by curly and we turned to look at him. "Don't take this the wrong way but you look like a pantsniffer." Yeah and you look like a gay porn star but I wouldn't say that to your face in front of everyone. 

"I'm not a pantysniffer. I'm not a pervert." The first word I heard come out of his mouth and they were that. 

Curly proceeded to immitate wanking off using the paint brush whilst making aggressive grunts. "I tried to burn someones house down!"

Curly looked at me "What about you then shortstack?" wow ... original

"I ran through my town naked." 

"Wish I was there to see that!" he replied, giving me an over exaggerated wink as I looked away annoyed. I take back what I said about him being funny. 

"What did you do?" asked ponytail.

"Me? I was done for eating some pick 'n' mix." PFFFFFT YEAH RIGHT. He probably assaulted someone or annoyed the fuck out of a security guard. No way he ended up here just for stealing a few pick 'n' mix.

Ponytail seemed to share the same thoughts as me "bollocks."

I started painting the bench again. "My names Simon." I heard the guy next to me say quietly. I gave him a small smile and watched the corner of his mouth tilt up slightly. 

There was a sudden crash of thunder as dark clouds covered the sky. "What the fuck is going on?" I said, looking up.

Suddenly the probation worker, who I now know as Tony, came out and pointed to the spilt paint and knocked over paint can on the ground. "How did that happen? I mean, you've been here five minutes." What did he expect to happen when he put a group of young offenders together "It's painting benches, how do you screw that up? You tell me cus I've got no idea." 

The car behind him was suddenly crushed by what looked like a giant snowball. We all ducked and screamed, Simon grabbed my arm and dragged me to the other side of the bench. 

"That's my car!" Simon got out his phone and started recording as curly laughed "Classic."

Another giant snowball landed in the lake behind us, soaking us with water. 

"What is that?" shouted hoop earring girl.

I grabbed Simon's arm and ran towards the rest of the group as another giant snowball landed in the bin next to us, breaking it in half. 

"Right everyone inside! MOVE! Move!" Yelled Tony as we all started screaming again and sprinted towards the doors to the community center. Simon filming everything as more and more giant snowballs fell to the ground. Cracking concrete and breaking branches of trees. Curtis got to the door first only to bang on it in anger "It's locked! Open it!"

Tony struggled with the keys "What is happening?" Yelled hoop earring girl.

We were all yelling at Tony to open the door "DON'T SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" SERIOUSLY YOU PRICK! NOW IS NOT THE TIME!

Next thing I know all I feel is a sharp, electric pain before landing on my back a few feet away from the community center. I quickly look around to see everyone else in the same position. At least the storm seemed to calm down. 

Ponytail was the first to speak up "I feel really weird."

"That'll be the lightning." responded Curtis.

Simon sat up slowly "we should be dead..." curly turned to look at him, annoyed "a little reassurance might be nice, you know."

"Shut the fuck up curly, I've just been struck by lightning, I don't fancy hearing your annoying voice right now."

"CURLY?" he looked at me, offended "my name is Nathan!"

I rolled my eyes "whatever."

Nathan turned to Tony "'you're fine. Looking good.'"

"Wanker."

"Did he just call me a wanker? Hey, hello?" 

Tony got up carefully, glancing at us all "is everyone alright?"

"We could of died, you dick" said hoop earrings girl. I should probably try to learn her name.

Tony turned his head slightly and made a snarling noise "are you alright? You're acting like a freak."

"Maybe we should call it a day..."

Simon stood up and held a shaky hand out for me, which I held onto gratefully as he helped pull me up. 

Well, I guess my community service isn't gonna be as boring as I thought.


	3. So I guess I'm a psychic now?

I was changing in the locker rooms, along with the two other girls. I learnt that ponytail was Kelly and hoop earrings girl was Alisha. I reached into my locker to grab my deodorant when Kelly turned around, glaring at Alisha "What did you say?" No had said anything? "I didn't say anything." replied Alisha. 

Kelly turned back to face the mirror again, brushing through her hair, "What?" she asked. Ok so this girl is crazy...

"I'm not crazy!" Ok ... this is getting weird now. 

Alisha and I walked out of the locker rooms, giving each other strange looks. Seriously what is up with Kelly?

"Do we just go then? Where's the probation worker?" Curtis seemed to be waiting in the hall, looking around for Tony. Simon, who was doing something on his phone again, spoke up, looking around "I think there's something wrong with him. It's like he was having a spasm." 

"He was probably just faking it, to get compensation. Cheap bastard." 

I nodded in agreement "My auntie did that once, got enough money to buy a new telly."

Simon looked at Nathan and I "I don't think he was faking it." Nathan walked up closer to Simon "You'd know all about being ... mental. Wanker!" He jerked his head to the side as he said it, clearly taking the mick.

Alisha walked over to us, looking bored as usual "Are we waiting for something?"

"Probation worker." replied Curtis. "I'm not hanging around for that dickhead" mutter Alisha as she walked out of the community center, the others following.

I heard the sound of a door behind me closing and turned to see Kelly walk out, into the hall. She looked confused and ... constipated. "You alright?" I asked, my head tilted to the side. 

She glanced at me before nodding swiftly. I pulled a pack of chewing gum out of my pocket and offered her a piece, which she took gratefully. "Cheers."

The two of us walked out of the community center then parted ways as I started my travel home. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

I was sat on my bed, my laptop in my lap as I rewatched Battlestar Galactica for the billionth time. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my head, this is probably the worst headache of my entire life. I heard a knock on my bedroom door, before I could answer my younger brother waltzed in. "Oi Clem! Can I borrow a fiver please?" I shook my head and turned to look at him "What do you need a fiver for?" Ashley rubbed the back of his neck and awkwardly glanced to the ground, mumbling something. "What was that? I couldn't hear you?" It is just too easy to tease him. "Just to get some food, I'm going out with my mates later." I nodded "You have mates?" Ashley glared at me as he picked up a pillow off my bed before launching it at my head "Can I have a fiver or not?" I nodded again, giving him the last fiver in my purse as he smiled. "Cheers, you're the best!" Then suddenly the pain in my head stopped. I looked around, confused. I hardley ever got headaches that bad.

I heard a knock at my bedroom door just before my younger brother waltzed in. What did he want now? "Oi Clem! Can I borrow a fiver please?" What! The cheek of this little bastard! "I literally just gave you a fiver!" 

"No you didn't!" Does he think I'm stupid?

"Yes I did! You came in to my room a second ago, asking for money cus you're going out with your mates!" I stood up from my bed and crossed my arms.

"I never! How did you even know I'm going out with my mates?"

"Um ... cus you just told me!" Ashley looked at me as if I was crazy "I even gave you my last fiver!" I yelled as I grabbed my purse, opened it and saw ... a fiver in it. But I know that I only had one and I had given it to Ashley.

Ashley huffed before turning away "If you didn't wanna give it to me just say, don't accuse me of stuff."

What the fuck had just happened?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"This is a joke! Did one of you do this?" Yelled Curtis. "Don't look at me, I didn't do it."

We were all stood outside the community center again, thankfully not wearing those god-awful orange jumpsuits. The wall had been spray painted 'IM GOING TO KILL YOU'

"I'll tell you who did it, it's that Banksy prick." Nathan was stood behind us, smoking a cigarette. "There's a hidden meaning. It's like that monkey policeman with the banana and the Tesco's bag." 

"Maybe someone wants to kill us." Said Simon in a slightly shaky voice.

"I'm sure no one wants to kill us." I reassured "I mean I know we are a bunch of young offenders but it's not like we're murderers or rapists."

Nathan pointed to Simon with a smirk on his face "I'm not sure about this one, he has that murdery ... rapey look in his eyes."

I scoffed and crossed my arms "don't be a prick." 

Tony finally showed up "right, come on you lot, let's get changed." Great, I get to wear that jumpsuit again.

Curtis pointed to the graffiti before shoving his hands into his pockets "have you seen this? Someone's taking the piss."

"Yeah, it's terrible isn't it? All of this anti-social behaviour." 

"Oh! Is he having a dig at us?" asked Nathan sarcasticly.

"Prick." I muttered under my breath, glaring at Tony.

Alisha's phone rung again which just seemed to push poor Tony over the edge "Right! That's it! All of you, just give me your phones." Oh he can piss right off, he's not getting my phone. 

"No one is making anymore calls today. Now, come on." 

"Are you allowed to take our phones?" asked Alisha as she took a picture of him, before he snatched her phone out of her hands. The rest of us handed him our phones, besides Nathan who told him he was expecting a call from his mum. Tony snatched his phone too and walked away. "Okay, take a message." said Nathan.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

We were all stood in the locker rooms once again, I turned to look at Simon and saw him holding a cap with red stains. "What's that?"

He looked up at me, startled "I think it's Gary's cap." He looked at the rest of the group and spoke a bit louder to get their attention "there's blood on it." My eyes widened and I turned around to look at the rest of the group, it seems no one had heard Simon speak as no one seemed to take any notice of the bloody cap.

I turned back around to speak to Simon again only to notice that he was no longer there. Where the fuck did he go? I didn't hear him walk away.

"Simon?" no answer.

"Do you want some of this?" Alisha offered Curtis the rest of her cigarette which he declined. The group walked out. 

I looked around for Simon but couldn't see him anywhere. I guess he was already in the hall with everyone else. 

I shrugged and walked out myself, Simon wasn't out here either. I grabbed a bucket of soapy water and a scrubbing brush, we all got started cleaning the graffiti off the wall. Simon walked around the corner, a bucket in his hand, and stood next to me. "Where were you earlier?" 

He stared at me with wide, scared eyes. He seemed speechless. 

Alisha was sat on a bench, her jumpsuit half way off as she tanned. "Yeah, you just relax, innit? Take it easy." 

She lifted he sunglasses "Someone's just gonna write something else on there tonight." Curtis scoffed "They make us do these bullshit little jobs, wearing these bullshit little jumpsuits. They can suck my dick." She lowered her sunglasses and continued to soak up the sun.

Kelly spoke up, looking at Nathan "You know after the storm, did any of you feel like dead weird?" Well now that you mention it ... that weird headache I had last night left me feeling strange.

Of course Nathan had to be a sarcastic prick "Yeah. I had a weird tingling sensation in my anus."

Kelly turned to look at Simon and I "Wait, did you two feel weird?"

"You don't want to hear about my anus?" 

"Do you really need to ask that?" yelled Curtis in response to Nathan. 

"Something happened." Said Simon. "What's that? Squeak up." Jeered Nathan.

"Something happened to me." 

"Me too." I stated.

"Are you both virgins? High five!" 

Kelly seemed to lose her temper as she screamed "SHUT UP!" 

She pushed Nathan and stormed off, Alisha laughing as she went. Nathan gave us all a look that clearly said 'what the fuck was that all about?' 

I shrugged my shoulders and continued cleaning the wall "you deserved it."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Alisha and I were sat on a sofa in the community center, Simon sat on the floor next to us and Nathan assaulting the vending machine behind us.

"When I was in sixth form you came to my school, and gave this big talk about athletics and medals and all that." Alisha addressed Curtis as she said this. Nathan rolled in on a wheelchair "so I'm guessing you're not joining the Olympics." 

"I heard he was dealing crack" giggled Alisha, playing with the cap on her water bottle.

"My auntie used to use that, really messed her up." I said. "The same auntie who faked a spasm to get a new telly?" asked Simon. I nodded. Yeah Auntie Julie sure is a wild card. 

"I wasn't dealing crack!"

"No, no, no, the papers said it was steroids." Butted in Nathan, still sat in the wheelchair. "That stuff will shrivel your dick."

Curtis was getting more frustrated by the second. "It wasn't steroids. I'm not a cheat. That stuff in the papers was bullshit."

"What was it then?" I argued.

Curtis was silent for a few seconds and looked down in shame "I got caught with a little bit of coke. Alright? I messed up one time."

Alisha scoffed "no one gets community service for possession."

"If it was anyone else, they'd have got a caution. I get 200 hours community service and a two year ban from athletics." Well that was unfair. "They said cus of my profile they needed me to send a message." 

Of course Nathan had to be a massive twat "you let yourself down. You let the kids down. You let your parents down."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" 

Curtis grabbed Nathan by the collar "You can't hit someone in a wheelchair." Nathan said in a panic. 

We were all quite for a while before Alisha spoke up.

"Do you wanna know what I got done for?" 

"Prostitution?" I asked. 

She scoffed and turned to Curtis. 

The boys all gathered round and sat on the floor, as if it was storytime at nursery. 

"Me and my mate, Chloe, were having cocktails in this bar, yeah. And she's hassling me, cus she wants to go to this party. Chloe is on one cus she thinks Jack is doing Lucy. A total slut fuck." You can talk.

The boys seemed bored with the story already.

"So we get in my car. I drive us to the party." Alisha giggles "We go into one of the rooms, yeah. Jack's not doing Lucy, he's doing Ellie. She is a proper slut. Chloe freaks."

What the fuck does this have to do with your community service?

"I'm driving us back into town. Chloe's all like, 'oh I feel sick'. I'm like 'don't puke in my car, do not puke in my car'. That's when the police pull us over."

Finally! We're getting to the point. The boys all look half asleep.

"I'm already banned from driving so I'm like 'fuck'. This cop yeah ..." She lifts the bottle to her mouth as she speaks. "He hands me a breathalyser. And I'm like 'do I suck or blow'?"

This seemed to get the boys attention as they all sat up straight and watched closely as Alisha starts giving a blowjob to her water bottle.

"Now, I don't know if this cop is gay or what, but he tells me I'm four times over the limit."

Suddenly Kelly burst through the door, clearly out of breath. She turns and slams the door shut behind her. "He's gonna kill us! Shit!"

Nathan grinned "Nice entrance. Very dramatic."

"The probation worker has gone mental, he's just attacked me!" She seemed really panicked and upset "something weird is happening. I'm hearing these voices. It's like I can hear peoples thoughts."

"Have you been sniffing glue?" teased Alisha.

"The storm, the lightning, it's done something to us!"

Nathan rolled up to her, still in the wheelchair, "Ok, if you can hear our thoughts, what am I thinking?"

"Do you think it's bullshit?" 

"Of course I think it's bullshit, you don't need to be a mind reader to know that."

Kelly kicked Nathans legs and stormed over to the sofa. "What do you mean the probation worker attacked you?" asked Curtis. 

"This does sound like complete shit." Stated Alisha.

Kelly screamed "HE IS OUT THERE AND HE CHASED ME!"

Simon stood up slowly "somethings happened to me too."

"Did you pop your cherry? Ah, we're all very happy for you."

Simon shook his head briefly "earlier on when we were in the locker room ... I was invisible."

I felt really bad "Simon no one thinks you're invisible." I said caringly.

"No, I was literally invisible."

Wait so ... that's why he disappeared all of the sudden. 

No one else besides Kelly and I seemed to be buying it. "So she's psychic and you can turn invisible. That seems likely."

"Did anyone witness this miraculous disappearance?" 

I nodded "Well I ... obviously I didn't 'see' anything ... cus you were ... you know invisible. But I was talking to you one second then all of a sudden you were gone."

Simon nodded quickly. "I talked to you, I talked to all of you but no one could hear me."

Nathan rolled up to Simon, right in front of him. "Go on then, do it. Turn invisible."

Simon started making weird noises and turned his head from side to side, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. He looked down to Nathan. "Oh my god! He's disappeared!" 

"Can't you see me?" Simon waved his hand in front of Nathan's face. 

"No. You're invisible!" Nathan threw his can at Simon's head. 

I was getting pretty fed up of him being such a prick to Simon. I picked up the can and chucked it at him before kicking his wheelchair away from us. 

Nathan went towards the exit before Kelly stopped him "Don't go out there, he will kill you!"

"Of course he will, cus he's such a badass."

"She's telling the truth!" yelled Curtis.

We all turned to look at him in surprise. 

"And you know all this how? I suppose you're a psychic now too." Said Nathan, a smirk on his face. "All this, it's already happened once. I open the door, the probation worker, he killed you." He stuttered, pointing to Kelly "you were right there, you were dead. Everything froze. You were all just standing there. Time went backwards." 

"You can turn back time?" I squeaked. This is so fucked up!

Nathan stood up and moved towards the door. Kelly and Curtis shouted at him. He took a peek outside and quickly slammed the door shut, turning to us with fear in his eyes. "He's right. The probation workers gone mental." 

Next thing we know, Tony is banging on the door, grunting and shouting. 

"Maybe he's on crystal meth, that stuff makes you crazy. My friends Chloe did it, she nearly shagged her own brother. And he's really ugly." Babbled Alisha.

"Oh but it would of been alright if he's fit." I said sarcasticly. 

"The graffiti 'IM GOING TO KILL YOU' he wrote it." muttered Simon, looking terrified. 

"We should call the police!"

"He took our phones, he's got all our phones."

The banging stopped and we relaxed. Alisha looked towards Kelly "You dickhead, why did you come back here? You should have gone for help."

"I don't think she was thinking straight considering she was being chased by a murderous psychopath." I stated. 

Kelly glared at Alisha "What do you know bitch?" "Shut up chav."

"If you call me a chav one more time, I'll kick you so hard in the cunt your mum will feel it."

"How does that work?" asked Nathan. "I came back here to warn yous lot and I could of left ya. I'm sick of every single one of ya judging me. You can all fuck off!"

We all started running towards the exit on the other side of the community center when Nathan slipped and landed on his arse. We looked down to see blood on the floor. Curtis slowly walked over to the locker the blood was coming from and opened it. We all jumped back and screamed as Gary fell out of it. 

"He's gonna kill us." Whimpered Alisha.

Nathan spoke up "turn back time, stop this from happening." 

"I don't know how it works!" argued Curtis. "Great! That's really useful!" 

Curtis put his hand on Alisha's shoulder "come on. Don't look at it." He slid his hand down to hers and gasped. "I have to have sex with you right now. You're so beautiful. Let's go, let's do it now!" He grabbed at her as he spoke and unzipped his jumpsuit. Alisha struggled to get away from him so i walked up and grabbed his arm, pulling him away from her "What the fuck is wrong with you?" 

Alisha reached out her hand to slap Curtis, as he held onto it he spoke again "You're so hot! I'm gonna bone you, I'm gonna shag you senseless!" 

Alisha got away and stared at him in horror. "What did I do?" 

"You said you were gonna shag her." replied Kelly.

"And you were getting your chap out!"

Simon gazed at the pair and realised something "It's when you were touching her."

Alisha placed her hand on Simon's neck and I watched in a mix of fascination and horror as his veins turned black and he said "I'm so hard for you, I want to rip your clothes off and piss on your tits." What the fuck.

"You sick bastard."

My head split in pain. Oh no. Not again. 

The door next to me shattered as Tony burst through. He grabbed for who ever was closest and started strangeling. My vision went foggy and the pain got worse before it suddenly stopped. 

I glanced around, it hadn't happened yet. Holy shit. I can see into the future. 

"LOOK OUT!" I yelled

Everyone looked at me in confusion as I grabbed the nearest thing to me, which was a bucket and ran towards the door just as Tony broke in. I didn't hesitate to swing at him and hit him on the head. He fell to the ground with a thud. 

"Is he dead?"

I panted and got closer to Tony, Kelly stood next to me. 

"I'm no doctor but, you see the way the back of his head is caved in there?"

"CHAV!" Tony, who apparently wasn't dead, grabbed onto Kelly's ankle. She proceeded to stomp her foot on his head yelling "I AM NOT A CHAV!"

Now he was definitely dead. Simon gently held my arm as he looked at me. "How did you know that was gonna happen?"

Everyone was staring at me now. "I saw into the future."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>


End file.
